Why Me
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: The worst has happened. The alchemists have been called to the front lines of war. Ed and Roy must now team up and fight or they will not survive. Parental!RoyxEd. Possible gore and definitely torture!Ed. Not the only one going on for me right now.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

**Hello! I know I just started writing Don't Break My Heart, but this idea came up to me for no reason before I went to church. I figured, put it up and see what happens. Well here goes.**

**RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The War**

**No one's POV**

**All of Amestris knew this would happen eventually. It was inevitable. Drachma was at war Amestris. The citizens were fearful of the Drachmans, which of course, stressed them out and put them on edge against the military. The military was stressed out as well. The whole place was in a panic. State Alchemists were all being shipped out to the north. This included Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. The State Alchemists had been given their letters only yesterday and today they all left to go fight the war.**

**Ed's POV**

"**I'm sorry Al but you can't come with me." I was being shipped out to Drachma, to fight the war and Al wanted so bad to come with me.**

"**Brother are you sure you'll be fine?" Al fretted. He twisted his hands back and forth in nervousness. Ever since last year after I got his body back, he had decided to stay in Resembool with Winry and Granny Pinako. However, when he heard I was to go fight in the war he came down as fast as he could. **

"**I'm totally fine Al. Don't worry. I have Mustang to help me if I need him." After I got Al's body back Mustang and I got along better. I didn't like having a dorm all by myself and Mustang took me in. I never realized it but Mustang was much more of a father than Hohenhiem was. I wasn't used to having a father and I really liked having Mustang as one. Al brightened at that though I knew he was still worried. **

"**All right brother. Be careful."**

**Woooh Wooh! The train blared**

"**Sorry Al I have to go! Bye I'll see you after the war!" I waved and ran into the train just before the doors closed.**

**I walked through the train till I found the seat Mustang was sitting at.**

"**Ah Ed." Mustang smiled "Come sit with me. It is your first time going out to war and this can be a hard experience for a 17 year old." I smiled and sat down next to him. I was almost as tall as Mustang so he couldn't do short jokes anymore, to my happiness and his disappointment. I was 6ft even and Mustang was 6ft3in.**

"**Here Ed." He handed me a flame alchemy book. " You may not be interested in this particular subject but I find that doing something helps distract you instead of thinking about war." I looked around. Many of the men were either doing something and looking relaxed, or fidgeting with nervous looks and doing nothing. Mustang pulled out his own book and started reading. His crew had other duties to attend to and only state alchemists were allowed to go. There were already a lot of soldiers at the frontlines and it must be bad if the military had to get the most powerful of dogs out. I sat back and started reading my book.**

**(Time lapse) 0o0o0o0o**

**Roy's POV**

**We just arrived at the station in the north. Ed looks nervously at me and I give him a small smile of reassurance. I know how to deal with war since the battle with Ishval but Ed has never seen these kinds of horrors. I led the boy to the other side of the camp to help set up the tents. But as fate would have it, the only warning we had was the sound of a shot going off.**

**BANG!**

"**Everyone take cover and fight back!" I shouted. I grabbed Ed's arm and ran behind a large boulder in front of us. **

"**Mustang what's going on?" Ed panicked.**

"**Calm down. We're under attack. Grab your issued gun and start shooting. You don't have to kill but at least immobilize them." Ed just nodded. His eyes were wide with fear. He grabbed his gun and aimed. I looked at my target. There were heads showing off in the distance with enemy uniforms. I aimed at the soldiers and fired. A grunt and one of the figures was down. I heard Ed 'eeep' and looked at him. He was trembling and staring at his gun. He must've shot a guy. I looked back at the enemies only to my horror to see a vast amount of reinforcements running towards the camp. I looked at Ed and shouted**

"**RETREAT!" I grabbed Ed's hand and darted south towards the icy lake. Trees surrounded it and I figured we would be safe there. Boy was I wrong.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello. I know it is taking me a long time to write another chapter but I have been extremely busy. My school just keeps piling on work. I haven't had any time to myself at all. A very good friend of mine just died too. She gas a brain tumor and Two years ago the doctors said she would live for six months. Proved them wrong. She was like a grandmother to me and I mourn her passing greatly. I am not able to write at the moment. We have been very busy with the preparations and I have been given a great honor along with my brother to be altar servers at her funeral mass, if you guys know what I mean good. If not pm me or review and I'll explain. We are Catholics if that helps. Well I must be going. My winter break starts this Saturday and I will try to write chapters then as a Christmas Present to you all. Especially for how long it is taking me to write. Thanks for the support!

Sincerely,

Shadow Heart Hawk-eye

(Shadow)


	3. Chapter 3 Run in During the night

**Chapter 2: The nighttime camp out. What happens next?**

**Author's POV**

The ambush had gone off right after the train delivered the soldiers and supplies, the train had already gone. The Drachmans knew if they ambushed the alchemists, they would be so surprised they would split up and be unable to figure out who to hit quickly enough with their alchemy. After the initial shock many had scrambled and many couldn't use alchemy for fear of killing their own in the chaos, others just didn't care. The Drachmans were winning and a loud "RETREAT" sliced through the air. In their haste to run some alchemists forgot to help the wounded and others cared more about themselves. Any that were left behind were killed if they were on their way or captured and kept as Prisoners Of War.

**Roy's POV**

'Shit! I can't tell where I'm going! The trees make it darker than usual and since it's winter the sky is already getting darker.'

I continued running through the brush. I tightened my grip on Eds arm and slowly transitioned into a walk.

"W-what... n-now General." Ed panted but I could see a bit of fear in his eyes. Winter smoke (1)silently accompanied his words as he spoke and I knew what we had to do.

"First off, we need a shelter. In this winter even though there's no snow it will still be freezing and I know that are jackets are not warm enough to stay in at night. Could you gather some wood a transmute a shelter? You're alchemy would be faster than building it ourself. I'll make a campfire."

"Whoa! Hold it General Bastard!" He joked.

"You're forgetting, who here spent an entire month on a deserted island with no alchemy and was trained by a Sensei who spent the entire month in Briggs with nothing? I did. If anyone knows survival training it's me. First off is to get a bunch of dry sticks that have NO nature oil or any type of substance on it. They create too much smoke especially if it's too wet. We are in hiding. Smoke will get us caught. Second, I'll transmute a pot, some essentials and a shelter but that's it. We can't waste our energy out here. Third, we'll have to keep as quiet as possible or else we'll be found out. So go grab some wood and I'll carefully transmute a shelter first. When alchemy occurs the blue light that follows could be a dead giveaway. I can make the smaller items inside the shelter where we can barely see it."

I smiled at his genius.

"All right. Be careful, I'll be right back."

OoOoOoOo

When everything was done, Ed and I relaxed, there were traps set by rabbit trails, spears for fishing and a tiny covering on our fire with a rubber tube that extended from the fire to our shelter, keeping it warm inside. Ed truly is a genius.

Ed's POV

'After setting up all the traps, and the making our tools, I collapsed in a pile of blankets that I crafted from grass and leaves.'

"Ed, You can sleep if you want. I'll take the first watch." Roy told me calmly as he walked into the tent.

I smiled, "Thanks Mustang!" I started setting up the blankets more comfortably and soon lay down to sleep.

**3 Hours Later**

"ED! ED! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" Roy whispered hurriedly to me.

I groaned, sleepiness still affecting my limbs and Roy growled and hauled me up.

"Whazzah hap'nen?" I mumbled

"They're coming this way come on we gotta run now!" I snapped my eyes open, now wide and alert. I grabbed some supplies and gear, stuffed them into bags and ran out handing one to Roy.

"Let's go now!" I whispered.

We ran out and into the forest where we hid in a small looking hole that was actually a large hollow trunk that fit both Roy and I if Roy climbed up the bark a bit, since he entered first.

I listened quietly as I could hear footsteps getting louder and crunching on leaves and sticks. Roy slipped a glove on but we both knew that it would be useless to use fire Alchemy in an area like this. I looked up and begged him to stay hidden just in case I got found out. His eyes told me that he wouldn't accept that but I still hoped anyway. We froze when the steps stopped in front of us. Breaths held, we watched the small shadow that slowly moved across the path.

Soon the foot steps started moving again and just when I thought everything was fine…

"Hey! I found someone! Shoot 'im!"

Bang!

A gunshot sounded and I just barely managed to duck in time before it embedded itself in the bark where I would've been standing. I ran into the open and back the way I came, hoping they wouldn't notice Roy and maybe he could possible escape. I'll never tell him but he is like a father to me and I have caused so much harm to those I care about, I don't want him caught up in it too. I kept running and turned when the camp site and ran in the direction of the lake.

' At least there I can transmute the ice of the lake behind me and slow down the Drachmans.'

I looked back and ran faster when I could see them slowly catching up. Another shot was fired but missed again. I made it to the lake just as another shot was fired. This shot hit me in the right leg.

"Auugh!" I shouted in pain. I tripped and slammed into the ice-covered lake, slipping father onto the lake before resting. My automail cracked the ice though and I watched in horror, as the crack got deeper and spread through the lake, creeping up on my spot. I heard Roy shout my name in fear before the clutches of the icy black water swallowed me whole.

**Thanks for being patient for me. I know I don't update often. I lost my fanfiction flash drive and I still haven't found it. I use that flash drive to hold onto my chapters and stories. This is actually a hidden hobby of mine. My parents don't know so that also limits the amount of time I can update. Not to mention we have been having finals at school and they have been driving me CRAZY! Anyway thanks and review!**

** -Shadow Heart Hawk-eye**


	4. Chapter 4 The Terrible Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or its characters. Just this story and it's plot.**

**Chapter 3: The Terrible Deal. Roy Saves the Day.**

**Ed's POV**

'Uggh. What happened? Why is it so bright here?' My eyes widened. I flipped around. 'The Gate! The accursed Gate's in front of me. Why am I here!"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, the little alchemist." Truth smirked. "You are here because you drowned. You are dead alchemist."

"WHAT!" I panicked. "How?"

"Don't you remember? You were chased by Drachmans. You tripped onto the Lake. You made the ice crack. And you are dead. Any other stupid questions you want to ask me?" Truth laughed.

"Shut up!" I fumed.

"You are in no position to do that alchemist. I'll make you a deal though because you are so entertaining. You can go back. Be with your brother and the military who don't really need you, or you can stay here, live in peace and be with your fellow dead."

"Yes Ed. Stay with us my son." A new voiced spoke, the Gates opened slowly to reveal a figure walking out into the light.

OoOoOoOo **Roy's POV**

'Stupid!' I screamed in my head. After climbing out of the tree I noticed all the Drachmans' attention had gone straight to Ed; no one left to attack me. I ran as fast as I could toward the sounds of shouting, the lake.

"Auggh!"

'SHIT!' I pushed myself hard and reached the lake only to see Ed lying on the lake, a panicked look on his face as the ice around kept cracking and suddenly broke underneath him.

"ED!" I screamed and lunged at the Drachmans. Not caring that I snapped my fingers and set them all ablaze. I took off all my clothing but left on my boxers. (Stop screaming fangirls) and jumped into the icy cold water. The murky water, not o mention the dark night made it impossible to see more than 3 feet ahead of me. I kept swimming, harder, faster but I still hadn't seen Ed yet. My lungs were starting to burn and I reached out just hoping I would catch some part of him.

'There!' My hand snagged a piece of fabric and I pulled it towards me.

"Now I need to get us both out of here.' I swam upward as hard as I could, my lungs were burning now and Ed sunk pretty far due to his heavy automail. I'm surprised I could lift him in this horrid lake.

'Almost there!'

***Gasp***

My head burst through the surface and I gulped down air as fast as I could. I looked at Ed, he didn't take and breath and his face was pale as a sheet. I laid him on the bank and started CPR.

"Breath Ed Breath!" Pump, pump, pump, breathe. Over and Over. Not working.

"Ed! Please don't die please! I've lost too many people in my life. You and Al are like my sons so please don't die!" I cried out. I kept trying to resuscitate him but I was slowing down. I can't hold much longer.

'One last time.' I breathed into him once more.

**Ed's POV**

"MOM!" My eyes widened. The lady who stepped out of the gate WAS mom.

"Yes my son. I've missed you. We missed you." Hughes, Nina, Hohenhiem, Alexander and others I knew came out of the Gate as well.

"Stay Ed! Stay with us son."

"Big brother stay!"

"Stay. Stay. Stay. Stay." Every voice kept resonating over and over. I couldn't think.

"Well Ed?" Truth smirked

'Al doesn't need me, he has his body back, what do I need to stay for? If only they would shut up!'

"Quiet please. Give me time to think please!" I begged. The mantra stopped.

'Who needs me? Roy. He must be freaking out right now. And Winry. Without me she will need me to develop even better automail. Maybe even for more though that's my hope.'

"I've made my decision Truth. I pick…"

They all stared.

"To Live"

**Roy's POV**

Ed started breathing again, though he was still unconscious. I flipped him as he started shaking and soon enough he started vomiting up water. I picked him up bridal style when he was done and made my way back to our camp. I now we should run but Ed is in no condition to continue. I started the fire but moved the tube outside to let out smoke instead and placed Ed by the fire. I removed all his clothing and wrapped him up in the blankets he transmuted earlier. I got dressed again and went to check the traps. We caught 4 rabbits. I skinned and cooked all 4 but stored the other 3 for later. I ate mine and waited for Ed to wake up.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Ed woke up hours later when it was morning. He got up slowly and looked around noticing he was with the world of the living.

'Where's Mustang?' Ed thought. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and noticed Roy asleep in the corner.

"Mustang? Mustang… Roy!" Ed shouted

"What? Drachmans?" He jumped awake

"Oh Ed. You're alright thank God." Roy moved over to Ed and hugged him.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again." Roy scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Ed smiled and tried to get up only to be pushed down again by Roy.

"You're still hurt Ed. Stay down for now and in a little bit we'll leave but only to get out of the area than it's back to resting for you."

"Alright but is there anything to eat?" Ed questioned.

"Here I cooked you a rabbit."

"Thanks!" cheered Ed and he immediately bit into his food.

Ed and Roy had packed up their supplies and were walking until they could find a better shelter. Ed constantly slowed but Roy always waited for him to catch up. Finally Roy spotted a cave in ahead.

"Ed. Let's stop here there is a cave ahead we can stay in for now." Ed just grunted. Too tired to respond. They entered the cave and set up for the night. Ed slept while Roy stood guard and in the morning Ed felt well enough to go outside and pick up firewood to keep them warm.

**Ed's POV**

I volunteered to collect firewood and the only reason Roy let me was because he had to go check the traps and picking up wood was a lot less stressful than preparing breakfast.

"Be careful Ed." Roy called from the cave.

"I will." I shout back.

I entered the woods and started collecting. After about half an hour I thought I heard a noise. I looked up but didn't see anything. I shrugged and started grabbing a few more before deciding that was enough. I turned to head back and ran into a Drachman soldier.

"Prisoner!" He shouted in Drachman. I turned and ran only to shriek in pain when a gun was pulled and shot by another who was behind me. More came but I could barely focus. I could feel pain from my abdomen and slowly blacked out.

**I'm sorry it's so short but I've been busy working on a giant essay. I have a One piece story for you, not part of my poll this is so that is still open for those who haven't voted yet. It has an alternative story, and after this I have a chapter of Don't Break My Heart. Today is my birthday. The 9****th**** so I decided to treat you all to some hard worked on stories and chapters. Thanks for the support and please review if you can.**


	5. author note

Hey everyone Shadow here. I have been really busy and have had a huge writers block. I decided now was the best time to edit some of my stories. So far I have edited part of Cheeky Chimera. The chapters edited have been marked in the chapter name. Thanks for the continuing support!

-Shadow


End file.
